Dimetrus
Dimetrus is an synapsid kaiju that debuted in Ultraman Deino as Electro-Dimetrus. History Ultraman Deino Episode 1 Electro-Dimetrus was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War along with other villains. When Dark Lugiel transformed the combatants into Spark Dolls, Electro-Dimetrus was among the collection that Ultraman Deino managed to save, but was lost when the Dark and Ginga Sparks clashed, disrupting Deino's escape portal and launching them into an unknown universe. In the present, Electro-Dimetrus was SparkLived by an unknown individual, who sensed the Deino Holder's presence on Brayden Willis. Appearing after the D-Team defeated Gorgosaurus, the lightning beast rampaged through the city on its quest to find the Deino Holder. Max and Chomp attempted to fight it, but the latter was swiftly defeated with a single swipe. Electro-Dimetrus continues its pursuit of Brayden, who tries to get the Deino Holder to work. Eventually, Brayden is backed into a corner, but he and Deino finally realise the Deino Holder's dinosaur card requirement, and uses the Achelousaurus card to transform into Ultraman Deino Keraunós. The two electric titans clashed on equal grounds, as their powers had no effect on each other. However, Electro-Dimetrus' natural strength allowed it to overcome Deino, pinning him down before draining his energy. As his Colour Timer began to flash, Deino noticed the abandoned Gorgosaurus and Blazing Spin Attack cards. Summoning the cards for Brayden to use, he switched into his Pyr form and punched the lightning synapsid off of him. Now with the strength advantage, but vulnerable to Electro-Dimetrus' electric abilities, Deino assaulted the reptile furiously. Even a blast from its Electro-Gigajolt failed to put the fired-up Ultraman down! Grabbing the beast's tail and lighting it aflame, Deino tossed Electro-Dimetrus into the sky with the Blazing Spin Attack before shooting and destroying it with the Deinocium Fire Ray. In the aftermath of the battle, Electro-Dimetrus was reverted back to a Spark Doll and reclaimed by its summoner. Episode 9 When Ginga-Lugiel failed to gain control over the SparkLived Ultraman Card Dark, the villain summoned Electro-Dimetrus to battle the darkened warrior. However, even without his Cardcalibur, Card was more than a match for the electric reptile and thoroughly thrashed it before destroying the kaiju with the Dark Origium Ray. Electro-Dimetrus was reverted to a Spark Doll once more and reclaimed by Ginga-Lugiel, who disclaimed that the monster had yet to harness its true potential. Sensing the powerful Minus Energy generated by Brayden's jealously of Card Dark, Ginga-Lugiel used the well of dark power to evolve Electro-Dimetrus into EX Electro-Dimetrus. Ultraman Card Dark faced off against the synapsid once more, but its power was now far greater than his own. EX Electro-Dimetrus shrugged off all of Card Dark's attacks, even resisting the Dark Origium Ray before cutting the Ultra down with its Electro-Saber. Before it should finish him, Ultraman Deino joined the battle to fight EX Electro-Dimetrus off. Unlike their first fight, the improved monster's electric powers were too much for his Keraunós form to resist, and his Pyr form no longer held a strength advantage over Dimetrus. Realising that neither of them could beat the monster on their own, Brayden put his feeling aside and teamed up with Card to defeat EX Electro-Dimetrus. Utilising their unique powers together, the duo forced the electric reptile to rapidly burn through its electricity reserves, leaving it drained. As it attempted one last EX Electro-Gigajolt, Deino Neró captured it with Tragedy of the Sphere, causing the beast to electrocute itself with its own attack, before Deino and Card destroyed it with the Dark Origium Ray and Deinocium Water Ray. Electro-Dimetrus and Ultraman Card were returned to Spark Dolls after the battle and reclaimed by Brayden, but Card had lost his sentience in the process. OrbGeed Taisen Ignis-Dimetrus gets summoned by one of the KeiJugglers. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Part 3: "The Brotherly Bond" When an Ignis Dimetrus from space landed on Planet Terra threatening the Terrarium race, this prompted Ultraman Tsuchi and Lava to battle against it. TBA Part 6: "The Loss of Cherish Ones" An Electro Dimetrus appeared later in the series, who will fight against Ultrawoman Blitz. Forms - Electro= - EX= EX Electro-Dimetrus Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Ginga-Lugiel's Spark Doll Collection Powers and Abilities *'EX Electro-Jolt': A much more powerful version of the Electro-Jolt. **'EX Electro-Gigajolt': By boosting its own power through electricity conduction, EX Electro-Dimetrus can fire a superior beam of electricity. *'Electro-Saber': EX Electro-Dimetrus can generate a electric sword from its nasal horn to slash and electrocute enemies. *'Electro-Tremor': By slamming its feet against the ground, EX Electro-Dimetrus can generate an electrical shock wave in a large area surrounding it. *'Electricity Conduction': Like its normal form, EX Electro-Dimetrus can conduct and devour electricity from various sources to increase its power. }} - Ignis= - EX= EX Ignis-Dimetrus Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: N/A Powers and Abilities *'EX Ignis-Meteor': A much more powerful version of the Ignis-Meteor. **'EX Ignis-Asteroid': By boosting its own power through heat absorption, EX Ignis-Dimetrus can fire a superior sphere of flames. *'Ignis-Saw': EX Ignis-Dimetrus curls into a ball, ignites its sail, and rolls into the opponent. *'Ignis Bayonet': EX Ignis-Dimetrus can generate a flame sword from its nasal horn to stab and impale enemies. }} - Hydro= Hydro-Dimetrus Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 41,000 t *Origin: N/A Powers and Abilities *'Hydro-Stream': Hydro-Dimetrus can launch a high pressure stream of water from its maw. **'Hydro-Sphere': Hydro Dimetrus can charge its energy to spit a condensed sphere of water that contains foes. *'Hydro-Wall': Hydro-Dimetrus can general a wall of water from its sail, creating a circular barricade around itself. *'Thick Tail': Hydro-Dimetrus can use its strong tail to smash opponents. **'Hydro-Tail': Hydro-Dimetrus can coat its tail with water and launch a crescent projectile at its opponent. *'Burrowing': While unable to properly burrow due to its sail, Hydro-Dimetrus can uses its limbs to kick dirt and stone at its opponents. *'Adept Swimmer': Hydro-Dimetrus can swim at great speeds by moving its body side-to-side like a crocodile. }} Trivia *Dimetrus is the first non-parody kaiju to be based on a synapsid in Ultrafan media. *Each form of Dimetrus uses the design of a creature from Jurassic World games: **Electro-Dimetrus' design is the Postimetrodon from Jurassic World: Alive. **EX Electro-Dimetrus' design is the Level 40 Dimetrodon from Jurassic World: The Game. **Ignis-Dimetrus' design is the Magnapyritor from Jurassic World: Alive. **EX Ignis-Dimetrus' design is recolored from the Monolometrodon from Jurassic World: Alive. **Hydro-Dimetrus' design is the Level 40 Postosuchus from Jurassic World: The Game. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:First Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:EX Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Ultraman Dexterity